


Sugar Walls

by keithyourpal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Rutting, Shapeshifting, Threesome - M/M/M, sex in the black lion, two bottoms one top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithyourpal/pseuds/keithyourpal
Summary: The Black Paladin is in rut and oddly eager to help Lotor take the throne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518294) by [keithyourpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithyourpal/pseuds/keithyourpal). 



The Black Paladin was in rut, and all Lotor could do was wonder how the other paladins managed to control themselves around him. 

Being down in the brig was all that kept Lotor from doing what his body screamed for him to do, to answer the primitive urge that spread through his flesh like a fever and clouded his thoughts like a drug, to throw Shiro down right here and shamelessly tear at his clothes.

The time for his own heat was drawing ever closer. If the paladins of Voltron did not come to trust him soon, Lotor would have to suffer through it alone in this isolated cell; the thought would have been repugnant enough without the Black Paladin’s pungent pheromones tantalizing him with what he could not have. Not yet.

He gave Shiro a once-over as Princess Allura spoke. There was an odd note to the paladin’s scent, discordant with the otherwise pleasant musk, that piqued his interest. While in this cell Lotor had no way to analyze it further. The paladins would have to come to trust him in their own time; all he could do to spur the process on was talk, and hope.

He was not unaware of Shiro similarly looking him over in a way that was borne of desire as much as suspicion. Lotor was no stranger to using his physicality to his advantage, and so took care to move in a way that would leave no doubt as to what he was and what he desired in return. He tilted his head to the side, hips cocked, enjoying how Shiro’s eyes followed even the smallest of his movements.

Princess Allura cleared her throat with a touch of exasperation. “That’s all we need for now,” she said, laying a hand on Shiro’s upper arm until he reluctantly glanced away from Lotor’s face.

They returned later in the day with the other paladins, and from there the entire group devolved into squabbling about what to do regarding Zarkon’s offer of a trade for the human scientist. 

Lotor felt himself grow impatient. The one truth looming over this pointless bickering was that Zarkon would not be true to his word, and yet not even this could stay their fears that Lotor would betray them in turn.

“That’s _enough_!”

A deep shiver coursed up through Lotor’s body, ending in a tingle at the nape of his neck. He stared through the stunned paladins to Shiro and saw the flash of his eyes, his handsome face twisted in frustration. 

“. . . We’ll make the trade,” he said. His definitive tone seemed to alarm his fellow paladins more than ease them, save for the small one. At once Lotor determined there was something he must be keeping from them.

Surely a little flirting through a cell wall would not be enough to addle the leader of Voltron into cooperating with Lotor’s wishes behind his teammates’ backs?

“Thanks, Shiro,” the Green Paladin said, visibly relaxing. “This is the closest we’ve ever gotten to getting my dad back. We can’t pass this up.”

Lotor did not protest again. Instead he seated himself on the thin bed in his cell and waited as the paladins and the princess left, all except for Shiro, who remained as Lotor expected. They shared a quick look, questioning on Lotor’s part yet inscrutable on the paladin’s. 

“Are you coming, Shiro?” Princess Allura called back just before she stepped over the threshold of the elevator. 

“Go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Allura didn’t bother to hide her exasperation in her voice. “Well, don’t tarry for too long.”

Lotor lounged back in his seat. After the elevator doors closed, Shiro walked up to the cell wall and lowered his voice. “You and Allura are right.”

“Finally. A voice of reason.” Lotor let his legs part slightly. “I suppose I can’t blame them for being suspicious, especially when there is personal involvement. That said, I should hope they would be more aware that trusting Zarkon to hold up his end of a bargain is beyond insane.”

“It’s personal for me too,” Shiro said, his face hardening. “But I know that if we just hand you over to Zarkon then we all lose. So here’s what I’m going to do.”

He stepped back, paused, then spoke with a steely determination.

“I’m going to give you my bayard.”

 

\-----------

 

Even after successfully outmaneuvering Zarkon--and felling him by his own hand, no less--Lotor could not say he did not expect the paladins to turn down his request to be taken to the Kral Zera. 

To have such vehement support from their leader yet again was more of a surprise, even with the unspoken flirtation between them when the paladin slipped him the black bayard before they touched down to meet Zarkon.

Again Lotor suspected there must be something deeper to Shiro’s intentions, something that could not merely be explained away as an alpha in rut being purposefully tempted by an omega. But what, then, could be his reason?

He was not one to waste such a propitious opportunity, however unexpected, and so he took care to not arouse suspicion when he slipped away from the bridge after their discussion about the Kral Zera ended, waiting until the remaining paladins and Coran were busy looking at diagrams on the monitor and discussing other plans for their next move. 

Lotor had not had a chance to familiarize himself with the entire lay of the castleship in the short time since Zarkon’s death. No doubt there were secrets here that Princess Allura herself had yet to discover, speaking to the sheer size of the vessel and the genius of its builders. 

It was an organism in its own right, with a heartbeat that seemed to thrum at the fringes of Lotor’s notice, like a voice muted enough to only just be heard. The interference in his mind was incredible, making it difficult at first to sort through his thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

No matter. He could easily differentiate the scents of the other lifeforms on board: the mild woodsiness of the human betas; the floral crispness of the alpha princess, reminiscent of juniberry blossoms; and the faint, waning sweetness of another omega, one who had not been here in weeks, perhaps not even in a month or more. The Red Paladin, he presumed. And of course the scent of his quarry, heady with rut.

He moved swiftly through the corridors, following the trail. There was precious little time to find Shiro and be on their way before the other paladins took notice of their absence. He was so enraptured that he anticipated the approach from behind just a moment too late to react. Suddenly he was being slammed into the wall as his hands were yanked behind his back.

“ _Lotor_ ,” Shiro growled. His muscles were hard and firm, pinning Lotor to the wall with a brute strength that was no doubt augmented by the cold metallic arm pressing against the back of his neck. 

Lotor could feel the low, whispering hum of druidic magic emanating from it, a dark power that mere technology could not produce on its own. The energy crackled along his skin.

“You wish to take me.” Lotor fought a smile as the alpha’s scent spiked in response to his coy choice of words. “Then take me. We must be quick.”

A pause. Then the paladin eased off with a reluctance that did not escape Lotor’s notice. “Come on. There’s another way to the hangar.”

His first time seeing the Black Lion this close, right in front him, and he could not even stop to drink the moment in. There would be plenty of time to marvel inside it, however, so Lotor did not let sentimentality keep him from hurrying after Shiro when they reached the hangar. The great beast lowered its head and opened its maw wide for them to enter. Its energy exerted a tremendous pressure against Lotor’s consciousness, greater even than the castle.

Lotor had to hunch once they were inside the cockpit. Evidently his father must have had the same predicament when he last piloted the Black Lion, so many millennia ago. He dismissed the thought and turned his attention instead to the lion’s current paladin.

“I must admit,” he said as he watched Shiro take his seat, “I’m surprised by your assistance.”

“If we stop here, then everything else we’ve done will be for nothing,” Shiro replied shortly. 

“I agree.” Lotor peered at the paladin’s right hand. In truth he was disgusted by all forms of druidic energy, yet he had only ever seen it used on Galra soldiers in the form of upgrades or punishment for those unfortunate enough to cross Zarkon and his witch. An Earthling possessing such an abominable power was quite a sight. “Still, it seems to me that you have the most cause of all to distrust the Galra.”

Shiro’s fist clenched. He turned his head to look back at Lotor as the Black Lion rose to its feet and prepared to launch. “Don’t get me wrong, Lotor. I don’t trust you. I just agree that having you on the throne is an obvious step to take in ending the war.”

“The Red Paladin is also part Galra, from what I’ve surmised.” Lotor knew of his movements with the Blade of Marmora. As astonishing as it was to learn that the Galra, even if not part of the Empire, had made contact with a planet like Earth, he found it still more intriguing to find himself crossing paths with yet another half-breed. A pity he could not be here now so Lotor might observe him in person.

“Being Galra doesn’t change anything about him.” Shiro faced forward. Lotor could still see his face reflected in the control panel. “He’s from Earth, just like the rest of us.”

Ah, there it was. The overprotective tone that gave him away. As seemed to always be the case where the Black Paladin was concerned, Lotor sensed things went deeper than that. “You are mistaken. To be even half Galra changes everything.”

Shiro did not respond as the Black Lion took flight and rocketed them into space. Without the use of the princess’s wormholes, travelling to the Kral Zera would take them at least a day. If the Black Paladin wanted to be stubborn then Lotor had no problem waiting for him to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shotor itch needed to be scratched. It will be shown in the fic that Shiro and Keith aren't currently in a formal relationship just because of circumstances but Lotor (and everyone else tbh) can see that they might as well be :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on making this chapter longer but I injured my hand about a week ago so I'm limited to editing what I already have written for my fics. I wanted to get more shotor out while recovering from s6 bc WOWEE.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :3c

Lotor leaned against the back of the pilot’s seat, under pretense of keeping an eye on the control panel, in reality to draw in more of Shiro’s musk. The past two hours of their journey had been a difficult exercise in self-control, and not just for Lotor.

Shiro was still stubbornly ignoring the demands of his own body, even with a willing omega breathing down his neck. Lotor might have had more respect for his dedication if it wouldn’t make for such a frustrating way to spend their remaining hours together, to be trapped in the Black Lion in a cocktail of pheromones yet refusing to indulge.

The strain was evident in the paladin’s tics; one foot tapped incessantly against its pedal, filling the small space with a steady rhythm that broke through the quiet blips and beeps of the control panel. The sound was as endearing as it was annoying.

“There’s a cabin,” Shiro said finally. “You can sit down.”

“I would rather you not insult me by suggesting I still stand here because I could not find a seat.”

Shiro’s scent intensified again, delicious and heavy and provocative. However composed he tried to be, his body was true, and Lotor could tell he was just a few sweet words away from getting what he wanted.

He leaned forward and muttered in Shiro’s ear, “You know you want to.”

After a pause, Shiro placed his hands on either side of the helmet and tugged it off. Sweat gleamed in the white forelock of his hair, slicked back over the top of his head. 

The helmet dropped to the floor with a heavy metallic thunk, and then a burning hot hand shot past Lotor’s neck to snare a fistful of his hair, jerking him down with a force he had been desperate for. 

A myriad of beeps sounded off as Lotor slammed a hand down on the console to steady his balance. Shiro half-rose out of his seat, grabbing hold of Lotor’s waist with his other hand, holding on desperately as if gasping for air. 

The thin thread of his self-control had snapped. His hands were all over Lotor, pulling him closer, tugging on his hair, holding his face. 

Lotor’s teeth grazed against his lips, his nose filled with the headiness of Shiro’s rut. He tasted the tang of blood and pulled back, licking at his fangs to see a pinprick of scarlet well on the paladin’s lower lip before dripping down his chin.

Shiro buried his head in the crook of Lotor’s neck, desperately mouthing along the high collar of his coat. On instinct he was trying to find Lotor’s scent gland and growled impatiently at the thick material keeping him from it.

Lotor stroked the back of his head, feeling a drowsy sort of satisfaction. Nothing was more exhilarating than to have an alpha worship his body, to be desperate to see more, smell more, touch more of him. 

The distinctly human aspect of his rut-scent was a novelty that made it all the more exciting, and he hissed in pleasure when Shiro grabbed hold of his ass with both hands, wishing the alpha would rip his clothes apart and touch him where he was growing wet.

An alert sounded off behind him. Shiro leaned forward and dismissed it with a forceful swipe against the holographic controls. The alert sounded again immediately, and again until he disabled incoming messages altogether.

“They know we’re gone,” he said, half-growling in impatience. “As long as Black keeps moving they shouldn’t be able to wormhole to our location or catch up with us.”

He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself. Lotor pulled back his long hair and swept it over one shoulder, leaning forward as he pulled the collar of his coat down, exposing the long elegant curve of his neck muscles.

Shiro’s gaze trained on the glimpse of skin, his pupils dilating. The uncertainty vanished from his expression at once.

Lotor settled onto his knees, easily twisting himself to fit comfortably in the small space, and set his hands on the paladin’s thighs. Shiro’s eyes followed him with a cold, predatory rapture that only intensified when Lotor licked up the clothed bulge of his cock, relishing the ripple of secondary pleasure he felt in the back of his mind. 

Altean magic was almost like a sixth sense. It was a sort of intuition that allowed him to read and control a crowd. More importantly, it was what allowed him to feel the energy of emotions, to experience sexual pleasure twofold from his partner. Shiro’s arousal swelled within Lotor, overlapping with and amplifying his own.

He bit at Shiro’s gloved fingers, taking hold and pulling on the cloth until it came loose. The flesh of Shiro’s hand was warm as Lotor licked along his fingers and palm, finding the scent gland along his wrist. Shiro hissed when he nipped at the gland.

“Good boy,” Lotor said, trailing a finger up Shiro’s bulge and relishing the stutter of breath from the paladin before slithering back up to his feet. He leaned over the pilot seat, caging Shiro with his long hair draped around them.

A warmth built up inside of him, flowing through him as easily as breath and blood. He heard Shiro gasp. There was a slight pain as Lotor’s body changed, transmogrifying until he no longer towered over the pilot’s seat. His body felt the same as he blinked, adjusting to his new height.

He was now the same size as the Red Paladin.

Shiro seemed frozen in place, eyes blown wide and his breathing halted as he took in what Lotor had done.

Lotor smiled. “Here’s your reward.”


	3. Chapter 3

The metal fingers in Lotor’s mouth burned against the inside of his cheek, shoving deep with every movement. Shiro tasted of the druids, the residual energy bitter and black on Lotor’s tongue. Biting down did nothing to stop the intrusion. He gagged around them, his new mouth too small to fit them.

Shiro’s weight behind him was overpowering as it pinned him against the blaring console. Lotor choked around the digits as the thick stretch of Shiro’s cock pushing inside him grew painful, rough and relentless from the intoxication of his rut.

Shiro pulled his hand free only to twist around a fistful of Lotor’s hair and yank his head back with a growl, so he could press his teeth against Lotor’s collar. He seemed half-mad from his rut, every thrust of his brusque and desperate, filling the cockpit with obscene wet slaps as he fucked Lotor’s cunt greedily.

“Poor thing.” Lotor jutted his hips back to meet the alpha's thrusts, groaning as his cock reached deep. “Did the Red Paladin not satisfy your needs?”

“Leave--him--out of this,” Shiro snarled, shoving his head back down against the console. 

Lotor began to chuckle at how endearingly honest he was, breaking off into a loud whine as he felt the beginnings of Shiro’s knot catch inside him. He squirmed when Shiro’s thrusts grew shorter, until they were locked together and all they could do was grind against each other helplessly.

“Yes,” Lotor moaned, tilting his head back with a hiss as Shiro bit hard on the long helix of his right ear, “ _yes_ , right there--”

Even outside of heat his body could accommodate the swell of an alpha's knot will little difficulty. Lotor relished Shiro’s ragged breath against the back of his neck, how his entire body shuddered, the spurt of his come inside. His druidic hand gripped the jut of Lotor’s hip, threatening to sear his flesh as another alpha once did not so long ago.

Lotor laughed weakly when Shiro hoisted him up from the console, settling them in the pilot’s seat. His head lolled back against Shiro’s shoulder as the drowsy afterglow began to settle in. All the while the thick, burning press of the knot inside him commanded what was left of his waning focus.

“What a surprise you are,” he murmured, letting out a pleasured sigh when he felt the cold metal of Shiro’s thumb swipe across one of his nipples. “ _Mm_ , I would not be opposed to have you join me for my heat if you are so curious about my tits.”

“No,” Shiro rasped, even as he continued to thrust up his hips in slow, shallow movements, as if his knot could possibly move further inside Lotor with his inner muscles clenching around it. “This can’t happen again.”

“We have many quintants ahead of us until we reach the Kral Zera.” Lotor grabbed his hand, flinching at the heavy pulse of druidic energy that flowed through him at the touch, and slid it down to where his aching cunt was stretched around the girth of the alpha's knot, wet with his slick.

Shiro shuddered as another orgasm wracked through him, keening against Lotor’s bleeding ear. “No . . .”

“ _Yes_.”

The lull in Shiro’s rut lasted only long enough for Lotor to strip off the rest of his clothes once the knot went down, ending their tie. Then he was shoved back into the pilot’s seat and held the backs of his knees to keep his legs upright as Shiro ate him out, his tongue hot and hungry against Lotor’s wetness.

He shoved his fingers inside the mess of come and slick leaking from Lotor’s cunt as he licked and sucked, moaning drunkenly. Lotor came for the second time, unable to make a sound, too overcome by the pleasure ripping through him. Even without the coarse bristle of fur or the threat of fangs, the paladin’s mouth was exquisite. 

His legs fell heavily over Shiro’s shoulders as he struggled to breathe, struggled to keep the fingers inside, his cunt tightening to no avail as Shiro pulled them free. He welcomed Shiro’s kiss, laced with his own slick, and could scarcely catch his breath before he felt the blunt head of the alpha’s cock pressing against his wet hole.

“Did you fuck him like this, too?” Lotor asked, impatient; Shiro’s thrusts were slower now that the edge of his rut was dulled, as if they were lovers, not comrades of circumstance. “Did he beg you to make him fat with your pups?”

Shiro’s druidic hand shoved against his throat, squeezing with preternatural force. Lotor choked out a laugh anyway, triumphant as Shiro’s hips obligingly moved faster, rough and short like before, in a punishing pace.

Lotor didn’t want to be lovingly fucked slow and gentle like the Red Paladin. He wanted this, the Black Paladin sweating and straining between his legs, his hand clenching ever tighter around Lotor’s windpipe as Lotor’s cunt tightened around his cock.

He wanted a battle, and he wanted to win.

When Shiro had knotted him once more, he released his hold around Lotor’s throat to grip the armrests of the seat, growling as he came inside Lotor again, and again. For all his might in the gladiator ring, and as a paladin of Voltron, he was still merely an alpha, at the mercy of his rut and whatever omega was here to give him release.

Trembling from exhaustion, Shiro lifted him up in his arms and collapsed in the seat. Lotor rested his chin on the headrest and closed his eyes, taking in the thick smell of their coupling.

The pheromones were like a drug; earlier they spurred Shiro to fuck mindlessly, and now they calmed him, as they had during the previous tie. With a well-fucked omega in his lap, he began to relax again.

One of his hands cupped Lotor’s ass. The other ran up and down the length of Lotor’s spine. He bit at the same nipple from earlier, suckling futilely at Lotor’s empty tit.

They would make for quite the spectacle when they arrived at the Kral Zera, in a debauched Lion of Voltron with the evidence of their alliance dripping from his aching cunt.

Lotor cupped Shiro’s cheek, guiding him over to his neglected nipple. Shiro glared up at him from under his jet black bangs, even as his tongue flicked out obediently.

“What a waste.” Lotor flinched at the scrape of Shiro’s teeth even as it made him tighten around his knot. “Were I in heat, I would give you the pups you desire this very night.”

“Don’t,” Shiro said in a low, warning tone. “Just--don’t.”

“You need not be embarrassed. To breed is an alpha's greatest desire--”

“I mean it--”

“--and if the Red Paladin won’t give you what you need--”

“ _Lotor_.”

“--you know who will,” he finished smugly, stroking Shiro’s hair. The alpha's breath was stuttered against his collarbone, and Lotor knew that for now, at least, he had won.  
  


\-----

  


Their arrival at the Kral Zera was better than he could ever have imagined possible when Shiro first sided with him on the bridge of the Castle of Lions. He strode through the crowd of Galra commanders and their underlings, not bothering to hide his smirk as gasps rippled through the crowd at his scent, laden with the Paladin’s rut and seed.

Zarkon’s witch was mistaken if she thought his mixed blood was his weakness--his Altean heritage was what ensured that his mission was righteous.

And there on the steps to the flame was Sendak. Despite his ragged hair and the stink of druidic energy polluting his scent, he was still every inch the powerful alpha who mated Lotor not so many decaphoebs in the past, before Sendak decided his loyalty to Zarkon should forbid him from fucking his exiled, half-breed son. 

His betrayal may have hurt less had he left Lotor for anyone-- _anyone_ \--other than _Zarkon_.

Sendak’s one eye narrowed as he took in Lotor’s well-fucked scent, hair bristling from the base alpha instinct to maul whoever had lain a hand on his omega, nevermind that his claim on Lotor’s neck was neglected and stale.

“So,” Sendak sneered as the power in his arm crackled, “you’re nothing more than a good-for-nothing slut after all.”

“And you are nothing but the Empire’s sad, stupid puppet!”

Lotor would have killed him there on the steps and spilled his defiled blood were it not for the Red Paladin's interference. He tumbled with Lotor down the steps sheer ticks before a series of explosions rocked the grand steps, and the entire pavilion of Galra broke into bloodshed

The Red Paladin’s scent was covered by blockers and the smell of his fellow Blades, but not well enough to disguise the sweet notes of his heat. He likewise took Lotor’s scent in with wide, hurt eyes--his attachment to the Black Paladin was as obvious as it was adorable--before he turned and drew his blade.  
  


\-----

  


When the flame was lit, Lotor descended the ruined steps to face his subjects. Sendak and most of the other commanders had fled. Dozens of their men were strewn across the pavilion, injured or dead. The rest were bending the knee for him, the good-for-nothing, half-breed slut.

There was a great crack and roar in the sky as Voltron disbanded, and one by one the Lions landed in a row. As Lotor strode through the thinned crowd of his subjects, he sensed the Red Paladin fall into step beside him.

“I take it the Blade of Marmora is responsible for setting off those explosions and throwing the Kral Zera into chaos,” Lotor said.

The Paladin’s scent flushed with anger. “Yes. Because you weren’t supposed to be here. Neither was Shiro.”

“No matter. I am Emperor, and your alpha is alive. We have won the day.”

“He’s not my--”

“ _Lotor!_ ”

Lotor stopped still at the sight of Princess Allura charging toward them, radiating a killing intent. All around them Galra soldiers were beginning to rise, seemingly just as taken aback by her as she lunged toward their new emperor. Lotor made no attempt to move; the Red Paladin darted in front of him and grabbed her wrist.

“Allura, calm down!”

“I will do no such thing! You _quiznak_ ing fool!” Allura shouted. “Get out of my way, Keith!”

“Princess Allura, I know you’re upset with me. You have every right to be.” Lotor stepped around Keith and took her other hand, holding tight when she tried to yank away. “Please understand, I would not have undermined your trust had it not been absolutely necessary that I take the throne.”

She glared at him, her anger only growing as she took in his scent. “And was it absolutely necessary for you and Shiro to mate like a pair of spring-addled klanmurls behind my back as well?”

“Allura,” Keith muttered, “c’mon, just--he’s the Emperor now, you can’t punch him out in front of his subjects.”

She shook them both off and crossed her arms. The other paladins gathered behind her, all except for Shiro. “We tried to tell the Blade that our plans changed. Did you not receive our message?”

“No. Ilun, Vrek, and I thought the mission was a go. I had no idea until the Black Lion showed up.”

“I take it Ilun and Vrek left you behind, then?” Hunk said. “Those Marmora guys really seem to like doing that.”

Keith nodded. “I’ll need one of the Lions to take me back to the Blade.”

“Come to the Castle for tonight. We need to make plans, now that Lotor is Emperor,” Allura said, her tone still heavily disapproving. “I’m sure Kolivan will understand. And if not, he can get over it.”

“My Lord,” a general said, kneeling before Lotor and the paladins. “Central Command is yours. Haggar and her druids would not dare to go there now, with soldiers loyal to the throne stationed there.”

“Good. Gather the wounded and transport them there at once. Until the coronation I must remain with the paladins to coordinate our next move.”

“Vrepit sa.” She stood and hurried off, barking orders to her men.

Lotor faced the paladins, noting with amusement that Keith had slipped away, no doubt to seek out Shiro. He felt Allura’s gaze continue to bore into him and tipped his head. “Forgive me, princess.”

“It may not matter to you, now that you’ve got your way, but trust is necessary if we are to work together. It is very, very hard to rebuild, especially when it was so tenuous in the first place.” She sighed. “Please keep that in mind going forward, Prince Lotor.”

“You have my word, Princess Allura.”

Lotor was not surprised at all when they reached the Lions to see Shiro and Keith standing by one of the Black Lion’s forelegs, arguing in low voices.

“Yikes,” Lance said, “I don’t wanna get in the middle of that. Nice going, Your Highness.”

“Stay out of this, Lance! We’re just talking about the Blade!” Keith shouted, glaring over at them. He was quite a sight in his dark Marmora outfit, stinking of heat while his alpha's scent marked another omega. 

Lotor may have felt some sense of shame except it was the Red Paladin--the _former_ Red Paladin--who walked away from Voltron. From his alpha. 

“Oh, get a room!” Lance shot back as he strode off toward the Red Lion, making kiss noises on his way.

“Lotor, you’re riding with Hunk in the Yellow Lion. Keith, you’re riding with me.”

“Say what?” Hunk said.

“But--” Keith started to say, when Shiro cut him off.

“I think that’s for the best. Let’s move.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is a homewrecker


End file.
